1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of display technology, and particularly to a frame and a backlight source comprising the frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A backlight source (Back Light) is a light source located at a back of a liquid crystal display (LCD). With trend of developments of thinning and high screen ratio of liquid crystal display products, market requirements for display effect of the display products are increasingly high. This means that the quality of the backlight source must be further improved.
FIG. 1 is a partial sectional view of an existing backlight source. As shown in FIG. 1, the backlight source comprises a back plate 1, a frame (for example a plastic frame) 2, a reflector plate 3, a light guide plate 4, and an optical film 5. In a process of assembling the backlight source, the reflector plate 3 is first assembled in an inner chamber of the back plate 1, the light guide plate 4 is then assembled on the reflector plate 4 by means of a fixing adhesive tape, and the back plate 1 and the frame 2 are next combined together by means of a plurality of engagement points (as shown in a circular region in FIG. 1) between the back plate 1 and the frame 2. The frame 2 has a boss 6 disposed at an edge of the light guide plate 4 and configured to fix the light guide plate 4 onto the reflector plate 3.
The abovementioned backlight source unavoidably has the following problems in practical application.
Firstly, the number of the engagement points between the back plate 1 and the frame 2 is large (generally around 13-15), so that assembling and disassembling processes are very fussy, time consuming, and strenuous, thereby resulting in a low assembly efficiency. Furthermore, the frame 2 has a small thickness, and material of the back plate 1 is soft (for example A1). Hence, in the assembling and disassembling processes, the engagement points of which the number is large will easily result in deformations of the back plate 1 and the frame 2 to damage the backlight source. In addition, since the number of the engagement points is large, failure of engagement or disengagement will easily occur so that a planar bearing surface on the frame 1 will locally protrude. After completing assembling of a display screen, the glass screen will be easily caused to be locally broken, thereby reducing a yield.
Secondly, in a process of forming molds of the frame 2 and the back plate 1, the greater the number of the engagement points between the frame 2 and the back plate 1 is, the greater complicated structures of the molds are. Therefore, processing difficulty of the frame 2 and the back plate 1 in the prior art is high, thereby increasing manufacturing cost of the backlight source.